Sook & the Three Fairies
by joyindenver
Summary: She's obsessed with green Skittles, wears only cowboy boots, has impulse control issues, is fixated with wishing wells, & she has the body of a goddess.   Angst/Fantasy/OOC/AU/non-canon
1. Page 1

**Sook & the Three Fairies  
**by joyindenver

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ SVM is the property of CH. I do not claim ownership to her wonderful characters or her series. I hope she forgives me for taking creative liberties and playing with some of her characters. __"Sook & the Three Fairies" is just a creative writing exercise._

**WARNING**:_ This story is **Rated M** for language, mature themes, drugs, sex, political incorrectness, and other social and moral faux pas. You have been warned. Read at your own discretion. This story is not suited for all readers. _

**A/N: **_Please R & R. __The story layout is very different. Some readers may find this type of narrative challenging, but it is worth the effort. I promise. __This story does not have chapters, but I thought it would be too long to keep on one page. _Keep in mind that this story is angst and not a HEA kind of story.

**SUMMARY: **_She's obsessed with green Skittles and only wears cowboy boots on her feet and she has impulse control issues and a fixation with wishing wells and she has the body of a goddess. Her evil stepmother threw her out of the house. Homeless, she squatted here and there until she found a home with three men. One day Prince Charming drives up in a shiny red Corvette. Can true love's kiss save her?_ (Angst/Fantasy/OOC/AU/non-canon)

* * *

**_. * o ~ Sitting in a Dark Alley ~ o * ._**

The LSD seems to have given her super human powers. She drags her unconscious companion away from the fighting and into a nearby dark alley. He is bleeding from the back of his head. Removing her headband and panties, she makes a bandage. She is afraid he may be bleeding to death.

There was an article in the _Daily Bulletin_ on exsanguinations. She had torn off a piece of the article, rolled it up, and sniffed a few lines of cocaine. She now thought it was a shame she hadn't read that article. That sort of information would have been helpful at the moment.

Sookie sits down and carefully places her companion's head in her lap. She leans her back against a brick wall and exhales loudly. Her abdomen hurts.

**_. * o ~ That Afternoon ~ o * ._**

Two bodies, naked and sweaty were fucking like rabbits on the bathroom floor. The tile was hard and it was cold. Sookie's back was sticking to the tile. Each time her partner frantically rammed into her, the skin on her back pinched. It hurt, but it only added to her excitement.

When she started out her day, she hadn't planned on having sex with her roommate. Like a lot of things in Sookie's life, it just happened. She always found herself in the right places at the right time; or perhaps in the wrong places at the right time.

"Ohmygod!" Sookie screamed with ecstasy. She dug her cowboy boots into his ass. She had found her fix. The high washed over her. This euphoria, _anything is possible_, is exactly what she had been looking for. She was on top of the world. She could do this all day. It didn't matter where. This dreamy liquid that made her limbs disappear was addictive.

Moments later her roommate groaned with his own orgasm. His sweaty body collapsed on top of her. She didn't care. She was still riding her high

_**. ***** o ~ Later that Day ~ o *** ._

Eric's thumb glided over the little ball on his Blackberry.

_Sorry it had 2 go down this way. It's NOT working out 4 me. I'm sorry Eric, it's over! I moved my stuff out. _

Sophie Anne had broken up with him. Eric thought he would die. He really thought Sophie had been the one. For the life of him, he couldn't come up with any particular reason why she would dump him. Things had been going great. He'd even given her three orgasms a few nights ago.

He decided he hated text messaging. It was just so impersonal.

_She was jealous,_ he concluded.

By his own estimation he was sexy, and she couldn't handle it. It made perfect sense to him. Women and men alike hated him for being so good looking. He remembered the one time when he took Sophie out to a fancy dinner. The waitress had flirted with him. Though he hadn't flirted back, Sophie had given him shit for it. He had felt like a dead man walking to the electric chair. The drive home had been tense. When he asked what was wrong, she simply had told him, _'You know why'._

In truth, Eric was devastatingly beautiful. Tall, athletic, blonde, blue eyes and a jaw line even straight men envied.

"Want to go grab some dinner?" Pam walked in to his office, interrupting Eric's train of thought. Pam is Eric's Campaign Manager and friend. They had attended the same Ivy League university and had become instant friends when they had met at a frat party. If Eric had been a female, he would have been Pam.

Eric didn't answer Pam's question. Instead he handed her his Blackberry. It took her a few seconds to read the text.

"We'll do the Glenmore Club," she told him. She gave Eric back his phone. Pam had never liked Sophie Anne. She thought Sophie Anne was a blood sucking tramp. Pam was glad that the bitch in red heels was gone. She knew a nice juicy pair of tits and a piece of ass would put her friend straight again. At least they always did the trick in setting her world right again.

_****__**. ***** o ~ Severals Years Ago ~ o *** ._

Snow White said, "_Wanna know a secret? Promise not to tell. We are standing by a Wishing Well. Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true."_

Little Sookie had spent hundreds of hours searching the woods behind her stepmother's house looking for a Wishing Well. Her stepmom had told her that there wasn't such a thing. Wanting a second opinion, Sookie had asked the Preacher. He had asked her why she was looking for one. Sookie had told him she wanted to make a wish to be safe from bad things. What she had really wanted to tell him was that she wanted to make a wish that her real parents would find her and save her.

The Preacher had told her God watched over his flock and protected them if they had faith. Once he had even told her that evil begot evil and that bad things happened because God was teaching his children a lesson in faith.

This had been upsetting to a ten year old who was being molested by her uncle. He wasn't her real uncle. Bartlett was her stepmom's boyfriend. Sookie had been forced to call him Uncle Bartlett and her stepmom, mama.

Regardless of what her "mama" and the Preacher had told her, Sookie continued to believe. She had kept up her search for a Wishing Well. In between her searching, she had prayed fervently to the fairy King and Queen who she thought lived in the woods behind the house. She had prayed that they would give her wings, so she could fly home. She had imagined she was their long lost daughter taken captive by the evil humans, and that the King and Queen of the fairies had sent out scouts to search for her. It was only a matter of time before they would find her, and then they would mount the great fairy army to rescue her.

_****__**. ***** o ~ That Afternoon ~ o *** ._

Claude rolled over and squeezed himself between Sookie's sticky body and the wall. It was a narrow bathroom.

"Want a Skittle?" she asked him. Every room in the house was littered with vases and bowls filled with green Skittles. Her obsession was becoming a nuisance. Bill had asked Claude to talk to her about it.

Claude watched Sookie sit up and reach into one of the two bowls sitting on the toilet tank. He admired her boobs. Sookie had very nice breasts.

Sookie offered him some Skittles and Claude took one. He wanted to tell her that her green Skittles obsession was getting out of hand. It made Bill upset to have to navigate around her stockpiles of green candy. Bill wanted Claude to say something to Sookie, but Claude didn't want to make Sookie sad. Sookie was his best friend, so he said nothing.

Sookie leaned back onto the tile floor.

"I so needed that." Sookie sounded relaxed and pleased. Her hand lazily flicked Claude's chest.

"You can't tell Bill," said Claude. He loved Bill. Bill was his lover and their roommate.

"My lips are sealed." Sookie smiled happily. Bill had told her the same thing when they had fucked on the sofa. _Don't tell Claude. _Sookie giggled. "Do you have a joint?"

"Peace weed." Claude stood up. "Come on," he said pulling Sookie off the floor. She followed him through their apartment and into the room he shared with Bill. Sookie noticed that Claude's butt cheeks had indentations in them from her cowboy boots. Sookie giggled. She thought Claude had the best ass she'd ever seen. She giggled again. She wanted to bite it.

Standing in Claude and Bill's room, Sookie waited expectantly while Claude lit up the peace weed.

She definitely hadn't planned on having sex with Claude, just like she had never planned on having sex with Bill either. Bill had come home early from work and walked in on her masturbating on the sofa. Who knew that watching a woman masturbate would turn on for her gay roommate? The obvious thing to Sookie was to have sex. And so they did on the sofa in the living room. That was last year. They never did it again.

This afternoon she had decided to follow her best gal pal's advice and go _Teddy Savalas_ down south. Claude had walked in on her. Who knew watching a woman shave her pubic hair would turn on her other gay roommate? Claude had thought it was damn sexy. Fucking seemed like the logical thing to Sookie. So they did. Like rabbits. At this rate, Sookie conceded that it was inevitable that Sam was next. Sam was her other gay roommate.

* * *

_**continued on page 2 -}**_


	2. Page 2

**Sook & the Three Fairies**

* * *

_****__**. ***** o ~ The Glenmore Club ~ o *** ._

The gentleman's only portion of the prestigious Glenmore Club had a dozen private rooms. Each was done up expensively and Bubba who sat in a back room, had a front row seat to everything happening in each room. He was the "Insurance Policy". If a client got carried away, Bubba was the girls' only line of defense. He took his job very seriously.

_****__**. ***** o ~ Several Years Ago ~ o *** ._

Sookie never found a Wishing Well, and she never grew wings, and fairies never came to save her.

It had been raining outside for two days straight. The dead baby had come out in the middle of the second rainy night. When her mama had found it the next day, she was furious. Of course she hadn't believed Sookie when she told her what Uncle Bartlett had been doing to her. Instead her mama had called her a murderous whore and threw her out of the house.

_****__**. ***** o ~ That Afternoon ~ o *** ._

Claude asked, "How'd your search go yesterday?" He took a hit from his peace weed.

"I think someone lied to Sam," answered Sookie. "It wasn't a well. It was a fountain. Fountains are not magical. Only wells are. I'll need to resume my search of the parks."

"Well, at least you're half way through all 200 of them."

"That's true." Sookie took a draw from Claude's joint. "Do you think I'll ever find a Wishing Well?" she asked.

He didn't believe in such things. "Sure," he lied. This made Sookie happy, and seeing her happy made Claude happy.

"You still going to the Block Party tonight?" Sookie asked Claude. Everyone she knew was going. She wanted to go too.

"Hell yeah I'm still going." Claude made a puckering sound. He took a hit of his peace weed again and then handed it back to Sookie. "You're still helping with the costumes." He laughed thinking of what they were going to go as.

"Yeah," coughed Sookie, "I decided I'd go as a hippie cowgirl."

"What time should we come by the club?" asked Claude.

"Come around six." Sookie made a sucking sound. She handed the peace weed back to Claude.

"My new dance routine is done," Claude paused and took a draw from his peace weed. A few seconds later he asked, "You wanna see?"

"Sure." Sookie took the weed. It was her turn to take a puff.

_****__**. ***** o ~ The Glenmore Club ~ o *** ._

Tonight Sookie celebrated her two year anniversary with The Glenmore Club. It was all thanks to Claude. He was a stripper at the club. With the fake ID he had helped Sookie acquire, and the great reference he had given her, she had been able to work and earn a steady paycheck. Stripping and waiting tables at the club paid her more in one night than when Malcolm had made her work the Strip for sex. At the Glenmore Club she didn't have to have sex with anyone if she didn't want to.

Since it had been her anniversary, Victor, the manager, had given her extra breaks. He even had agreed to look the other way at six when Claude, Bill, and Sam showed up, so Sookie could help them with their fairy costumes.

On her second fifteen minute break, Sookie had finished the pinhead she had tucked in her garter. It helped ease the pain in her lower back. She wished she had been stripping tonight instead of waiting tables. Being on her feet for eight hours straight was murder on her back. Not to mention the bruises. At least when she was stripping she'd be a safe distance from groping hands, and she'd be able to sit down between routines. Instead, she had been waiting tables and there wasn't any sitting allowed. She was sure she had at least a handful of bruises on her ass already.

"One Faerie Fizz, one Mac Daddy, and two Paco Mixes," Sookie told the bartender.

"You slut." Amelia, Sookie's best friend had come up behind her. "Two Waboritas," she called out to the bartender.

"I'm not a slut," Sookie corrected Amelia. She now regretted telling Amelia about having had sex with Claude.

"Whatever ho." Amelia leaned her elbow on the bar.

"Not if money wasn't involved." Sookie sounded proud of herself. She was high and to her ears her argument had made perfect sense.

"This makes your second gay roommate you've slept with," added Amelia. "Tell me every sordid detail slut."

"Stop calling me that."

"If you ask me," said Charles the bartender. "You're a saint."

"She didn't ask." Amelia narrowed her gaze at him.

"I'll give you details later." Sookie picked up her tray of drinks. "The guys should be here in a few minutes, and you better not say anything."

"Scouts honor." Amelia lifted her left hand and gave Sookie a Vulcan hand salute. Smirking at her best gal pal, Sookie took her tray and delivered the drinks.

**__****. ***** o ~ Several Years Ago ~ o *** .

Sookie had been squatting with Malcolm, Diane, and Liam. In exchange for a dry place to live, protection, and food, she had to have sex with them. She hated them. The way Malcolm whimpered when he had his organism had made Sookie sick to her stomach. Liam was mean. Sookie didn't like violent sex. Diane wasn't so bad. At least she had been nice. Except when they weren't having sex then Diane was a nasty bitch.

Malcolm, the oldest of them and the ring leader of the gang, kept promising that he would help them get fake IDs. That's why Sookie had stayed as long as she had.

After a few years, she had lost hope.

**__****. ***** o ~ 0 ~ o *** . 

_**Sitting in a Dark Alley**_

"When I was in school my best friend and I were running late. I was in sports when I was in school. We use to have red uniforms. Thinking about it, those little red shorts were pretty racy. There was this train and it was just sitting there, not moving. Do you still have my green Skittles?" Her silent companion is motionless. Sookie reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out her bag of green candy.

"When fairies are injured or when they just don't feel like themselves, they eat green things. Green gives them strength." She pops a green Skittle into her mouth. "So after sometime of it not moving, I crawled under the train. It took us a while. The rocks they keep stuffed around the railroad tracks are hard and pointy. When we got to the other side, the train started moving again. I've always been lucky that way."

**__****. ***** o ~ The Glenmore Club ~ o *** .

Amelia watched Sookie work her magic on her three roommates. Claude was a purple fairy, Sam was a red fairy, and Bill was a white fairy. Their hair had been tipped in their corresponding colors and their perfect chests and abs were airbrushed. The little white togas were wrapped securely around their hips. They looked like supernatural gods.

"It's a damn shame," bemoaned Amelia. She thought it was a loss to all woman-kind. "If you fairies don't win best costume fuck them." She grinned. She secured the miniature wings behind each of their backs as Sookie finished up the last design on Sam's chest. She had already airbrushed the same winged graphic on Claude's and Bill's chest.

"What are you going as again?" Bill asked Amelia for the third time. Courtesy of Amelia they had all been doing shots while Sookie was getting them ready for the block party.

"Cinderella," she answered.

"A fairy tale princess. Sookie is going as a hippie cowgirl," said Bill.

"Do you want us to wait for you Sook?" Claude asked. He was feeling guilty about what happened earlier between them.

"No, you'll be late if you do. I'll see you all there." Sookie glanced up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. The Bull Dog was having a costume contest. If they waited for her, Sookie was sure they'd miss the judging.

"Tell them you're suddenly sick," Bill suggested.

"No, I need the shift if I'm to make my share of the rent," explained Sookie. Not only that, but she was running low on her green Skittle surplus.

"If you knew how to cook and clean I'd make you my beard bitch, and then you wouldn't have to work." Sam laughed.

Amelia coughed chocking on her laugh.

"Funny." Sookie jabbed Sam on the rib and shot Amelia a warning glare. "I thought I already was your beard bitch Sam."

"Sweetheart I don't care if you don't cook and clean, I love you anyway." Bill smiled. He was buzzed.

"I love you too." Sookie blew Bill a kiss. Bill was very serious except when he was drunk. When he drank, Bill could be obnoxious. He watched Sookie decorating Sam's chest.

Bill had never been with a woman before until Sookie. The experience had been different for him, but not one he would repeat though he sometimes still fantasized about Sookie. He thought Sookie had very nice breasts. He would never tell her that, and he would never ever tell Claude. He may have had a lapse of judgment when he had sex with Sookie, but he wasn't stupid.

"There. I'm really good." Sookie admired her handiwork.

"Yes you are." Sam smiled. "You should think about becoming a professional make-up artist."

"You'd be popular with the drag queens," Bill said.

* * *

_**continued on page 3 -}**_


	3. Page 3

**Sook & the Three Fairies**

**

* * *

**

**__****. ***** o ~ Several Years Ago ~ o *** .

A homeless bag lady had told Sookie that there use to be a well at City Park, which had been plugged up about fifty years ago.

_Maybe it was a Wishing Well_, Sookie had thought. She felt hope for the first time in a few years. Her heart filled with optimism. She was able to taste the sweet reunion she would feel when she was finally united with her real parents.

She had left Malcolm's gang taking all of Malcolm's blue pills. They had helped curve her hunger. But after a week of searching every square inch of the park, she had run out of pills, and the Wishing Well had eluded her.

Sitting at a park bench she watched the ducks waddling up to her. They were hungry too.

"I don't have any bread," she told them. "You wouldn't happen to know if there's a Wishing Well in this park. You probably wouldn't. You would have to be quite old to have been alive before it was plugged."

Just then a little yappy dog charged through the crowd of ducks, scattering them.

"Come here," Sookie called out to the little white dog. It came running up to her. The dog's tail wagged back and forth, and it had made her whole body twist and shake. "What's your name?" Sookie had asked, rubbing it behind the ears. The dog's paws had made Sookie's pant legs wet. "You wouldn't happen to know if there is a Wishing Well in this park?" The little dog barked. "I sort of figured that," she sounded disappointed. "If you happen to run into the Fairy King or Queen, can you tell them you saw their daughter in City Park?" The little white dog barked enthusiastically.

"Muffin," called out a middle aged woman. Muffin, the little white yappy dog, took off running toward her owner.

"Thank you," Sookie called out to the dog. He didn't turn back around. After a minute or two, the middle aged woman and her white dog had disappeared down the path.

Sookie's stomach growled. She was hungry. In fact she had been so hungry that she stood up and headed toward some good pandering locations. If she was lucky, she'd make enough to buy a burger.

After several hours and getting run off by the bag lady on one corner and a homeless drunk at another spot, Sookie had begun thinking of going back to Malcolm. She'd wondered the streets all day begging for money, but all she'd made had been just enough for a cup of coffee at the Burger King.

She was lonely and she was cold and hungry.

**__****. ***** o ~ Sitting in a Dark Alley ~ o *** .

The riot has ended. There are only a small amount of people wondering through the devastation left behind. A young couple passes through the alley and says "Hi" to Sookie.

"Is he okay?" the girl with curly red hair asks. The girl and her boyfriend stare at the unconscious masked man in Sookie's lap.

"Yeah," Sookie says.

"Need a ride anywhere?" the curly red hair girl's boyfriend asks. "We got a car. We could come back and give you a lift."

Sookie doesn't know where her companion parked the car. She is tired and wants to go home. She replies, "That would be really nice."

"Alright then, we'll be back," they assure her and disappear down the dark alley.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Glenmore Club ~ o *** .

From the outside, the Glenmore Club looked like an exclusive member's only club. There was a vale who parked cars. For all intended purposes it looked like an upscale and respectable club. Its clientele consisted of professionals dressed in tailored suits. In the inside, these wealthy and ambitious people brought down companies while at the same time indulging in their more carnal and based tastes.

The vale opened the driver side door to the flashy red Corvette.

"She better come back without a scratch." Eric buttoned his custom Italian suit.

"Yes sir." The vale waited for Eric to step around the car.

"The first round is on me." Pam smirked.

"This was your idea." Eric pretended to hate it. He didn't. A pair of nice tits and a piece of ass always provided him with a quick fix for a broken heart.

Inside the Glenmore Club, Pam's stilettos clacked as they made contact with the marble floor. The foyer was tastefully decorated. A mahogany counter blocked incoming traffic. You'd have to go around its immense size to get farther inside the club. Behind the counter was an attractive brunette.

"Good evening, welcome to the Glenmore Club," one of the hostesses greeted Pam and Eric. "How may I direct you?"

Pam and Eric handed the woman a small black chip. This indicated to the hostess that they were Elite Members. The Glenmore Club provided three amenities. An Elite Member had access to all the club's facilities. The black chip specifically gave the holder access to the exclusive gentleman's only club.

"Right this way." The hostess gave them a million dollar smile and led them to a set of elevator doors. She separated her employee badge from an unmarked badge that hung behind it and swiped the magnetic card reader. The red light turned green, opening the elevator doors.

"Have a good evening," smiled the hostess.

Pam flirted with the attractive brunette, and she was responsive. Eric ignored them and waited for Pam in the elevator. When she stepped in to the elevator, neither of them pushed a button. The elevator automatically went to one location; the gentleman's only club. Typical elevator music hummed.

"Why do you think she left me?" Eric asked.

"She didn't appreciate your many talents." Pam winked at him. A blush colored his cheeks.

Pam was a lesbian who freely admitted to the world at large that occasionally, about once a year, she needed a dick. That dick was happily provided by Eric. At least for the last fourteen years, and only when he was unattached and single. That was generally Eric's rule. He believed in being monogamous when he was with a woman. However, there had been a few times, maybe five, when he had been inspired to forget this rule.

Eric was momentarily perplexed.

_Did Sophie find out about Felicia? _he wondered.

The elevator pinged, and the doors opened.

Just like the foyer, the gentleman's club looked expensive. It was louder and darker than the foyer. Women in black and gray lingerie dresses and garters were walking around with trays of drinks throughout the auditorium. Eric's heart sped up. His dick twitched happily.

"Delicious," Pam purred. She was eyeing a waitress's backside. Her little lingerie dress barely revealed the woman's bottom. This made Pam horny.

"Welcome to Glenmore," a perky red head greeted them. "I'm Amelia. How many?" she asked.

"Two," Eric answered.

"Right this way." She sauntered ahead of them. Eric and Pam both admired the rear view.

"I'd like to fuck that," Pam moaned.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Eric asked her.

"I hope not." She grinned, taking her seat at the table the waitress had seated them at.

On stage, a chorus line of half naked women bounced around erotically.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Bull Dog ~ o *** .

"You! What?" Sam almost fell over. He would have crushed his wings. He steadied himself on the bar rail. "Are you fuckin suicidal? Of course you're suicidal you fucked Sookie."

"Keep it down." Claude turned around and gulped his Heineken. Bill was in the john. "I feel so guilty. I didn't plan it. She didn't plan it. It just happened. Do you think I should tell Bill? I want to tell Bill."

"You fuckin aren't going to tell Bill anything. You understand—nothing. It never happened. It isn't going to happen again right?"

"Of course I'm not going to fuck her again." Claude shot Sam a dirty look. She had been a good fuck. Almost as good as Bill though to compare the two somehow didn't seem like a fair comparison. Sookie had been exceptional. You can't compare oranges to apples or even pickles for that matter. The way her little cowboy boots dug into his ass had been really hot. Claude looked away from Sam's questioning glare.

"Holy crap," Sam choked on his beer. "You're thinking it might happen again."

"No," Claude spat.

"You bitch." Sam placed his beer down hard on the bar counter. "You fuckin figure it out. Whatever you do, you don't tell Bill. Fuck her until you get it out of your system, but don't tell Bill. God dammit and son of a bitch, holy fuck mother of Benjamin Fuckin Franklin!" Sam shook his head.

"I'm not going to fuck her again okay." Claude wanted that fact to be perfectly clear. It had been only a one time thing. He loved Bill, and he only wanted Bill, but the thing that was bothering him was that he had never kept secrets from Bill. "I don't know what to do. It's eating at me Sam. I'm telling you its making me sick—"

"Don't tell Bill," Sam interrupted.

"Don't tell me what?" asked Bill.

* * *

_**continued on page 4 -}**_


	4. Page 4

**Sook & the Three Fairies**

**

* * *

**

**__****. ***** o ~ Several Years Ago ~ o *** .

Sookie started heading toward the Strip. Sometimes when the gang was running low on cash, Malcolm would send them to work the Strip selling their bodies. She had always made good money when she did that, and she was hungry. She had been thinking that if she made enough money she could pay for a room. On cold and wet nights like the ones she had been sleeping in for the past week or so, a dry bed sounded nice.

Sookie stopped in mid-stride. Her nose had caught the scent of cinnamon rolls and coffee. She approached the door and inhaled slowly. Her stomach growled. The sign over the door had read _Community Art Studio_. If she went in quietly maybe no one would notice. She opened the metal door. No one was at the counter. Her eyes had darted around the small receiving area. There was a pop machine and a few plastic chairs, but she hadn't seen any cinnamon rolls or coffee. She heard people talking. Her stomach growled again. She was so hungry. Cautiously, because she knew she wasn't supposed be there, she had followed the sound and the delicious scent of food.

She opened one side of the double doors. A naked man was laying stretched out in an artistic pose. His back was arched and his head was leaning away from Sookie. He had one foot propped up, and his knee dropped to one side, which opened his hips. The family jewels were on full display. That had been the first thing Sookie's eyes saw when she entered the studio.

Embarrassed, she had darted her gaze to the other people. Most of them hadn't even paid attention to the guy. They had been walking to their easels like it was second nature for there to be a naked man on exhibition.

_Ok then,_ Sookie had told herself. She swallowed hard. She wasn't a prude or a virgin. Up until that time, she had never seen a man naked in plain daylight when she wasn't drunk or high.

"Welcome," a short friendly man greeted her. He had a soft effeminate voice and hands that looked soft. "Would you like to join us?"

"Uhmm…," she hesitated. Her stomach growled again. "I don't have any money," she whispered.

"You're money wouldn't be any good here on Tuesdays," he smiled at her.

"Oh," Sookie hadn't been sure whether to trust the nice man or not.

"There's one spot left right over there," he had pointed to an empty easel behind the circular platform the model was posing on. "That will be your space every Tuesday."

"Thanks," Sookie had given him a tight smile. She was hungry. Nervously she walked behind the model to navigate toward the empty spot. Accidentally, she had glanced up just in time and met the nude model's gaze. A kind and warm smile had graced his face. It had made her feel instantly at ease. She remembers that he winked at her.

That was how she met Claude.

**__****. ***** o ~ Sitting in a Dark Alley ~ o *** .

At the end of the dark alley, Claude finds Sookie with an unconscious Phantom of the Opera on her lap.

"Hi Claude," Sookie chimes. Claude has been her best friend for a few years. Her smile quickly turns into a frown. Claude doesn't look so well. She's never seen him look so broken.

"Hi Sook," Claude takes a seat next to her.

"Are you and Bill better now?" Judging by Claude's demeanor she doubts it.

"No," Claude is very sad. "He thinks that we will have sex again if we live together."

"But we wouldn't," says Sookie. "It was an accident. I won't shave down there anymore just to be on the safe side."

"I don't think it would make Bill change his mind."

**__****. ***** o ~ The Block Party ~ o *** .

Having received several phone calls from residents of the Hill, several police cars were dispatched to the area. Upon arriving, more people had gathered. At the intersection of College Blvd and First Street, two bands were battling it out in an impromptu Battle of the Bands. The officers asked one of the stage hands who was in charge of the party. An inebriated girl flashed her boobs at one of the officers.

The MC pointed to the band on his left, and the crowd went crazy.

"What was that?" asked the older officer. He was having a hard time hearing the stage hand over the ruckus the crowd was making.

The MC pointed to the band on his right, and the crowd went crazy again. Their enthusiasm was almost the same and the MC had a hard time determining who the crowd preferred. So he told the crowd this and pointed again to the band on his left side. The crowd hollered and whistled; it was pandemonium. When the MC pointed to the other band, the crowd had only gone crazy, but no uproar.

"Say that again!" shouted the older officer. The stage hand, frustrated, rolled his eyes and pointed to a slender middle aged man. The officer nodded and turned to head toward the middle aged man. His partner and the other officers followed him.

An argument ensued between the middle aged man and the officers. He provided the officer with all the city permits he had obtained for the block party. Despite having been careful not to forget anything, he had missed one permit. A Noise Permit. Because the man had not obtained a permit for the noise the block party was creating, the officers told the man he needed to close down the party.

This had frustrated the man, because he had a Concert Permit. The officers told him that a Concert Permit only allowed for noise to be made from the stage and not from the party. He was given a short time to close down the party.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Glenmore Club ~ o *** .

"I've got a special gift for you," Pam told Eric. She sounded proud. There was a blonde, perky breasted waitress with cowboy boots in the next section she'd been checking out all night. She was hot. And since her and Eric shared the same taste in women, Pam was certain Eric would like her surprise.

"What gift?" Eric was suspicious. Pam was a diehard party girl. She put the 'wild' in Girls Gone Wild.

"Do you see that nice piece of ass right there," Pam pointed out the curvy waitress. "I bought you a half hour with her."

"Nice boobs," he was happy. He had been admiring the waitress all night. For the last hour he had been conjuring up a plan to meet her. But now that Pam had paved the way, half the work had been done.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Block Party ~ o *** .

The crowds booed and snickered when the concert was shut down. Only a small portion of the two thousand people gathered at the block party decided to leave.

More complaints continued to come into the police department. Residents of the Hill were not happy with the noise and the mess they knew would be left in the morning from the block party.

Before the middle aged man had time to run off the remaining crowds, the police department returned. A van full of riot control police officers pulled up. A small group of inebriated and high party-goers flung beer bottles at the van.

Police officers in full riot gear marched out of the van. The older office spoke into a megaphone and ordered the crowd to leave.

**__****. ***** o ~ Sitting in a Dark Alley ~ o *** .

"This is just a speed bump. Bill will be back and he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Sookie shoulder bumps Claude who is sitting next to her against the brick wall. He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I can't lose him Sook. I really love him. I've never loved anyone as much as I love him." Sookie's heart feels heavy. She doesn't want to be the reason why Bill breaks-up with Claude.

"I never had sex with Bill again after that one time. Surely he knows that I won't have sex with you again."

"That makes sense, and I told Bill that, but it didn't matter."

"I see," Sookie tries not to cry. She loves living with her three roomies. Where would she go? "Well," she whispers, "I could move out if that would help." Claude stares at her.

"But I don't want you to move out, and I don't want to loose Bill."

"For love, I'll move out," Sookie assures him.

"You would do that for me?" he wistfully asks.

"Yes, for you. I can move out tomorrow if that would make things better for you and Bill."

"Where would you go?" He doesn't want Sookie living under a bridge, and he doesn't want her to go back to Malcolm. This bothers Claude a lot.

"I have several options," Sookie tells him. "I can stay with Amelia or Holly. I might stay with him," she gestures to her unconscious companion.

* * *

_**continued on page 5 -}**_


	5. Page 5

**Sook & the Three Fairies**

**

* * *

**

**__****. ***** o ~ The Glenmore Club ~ o *** .

A client had tipped Holly with cocaine. After her shift was over, she methodically divided it up into several very thin lines. There was enough for her and her two best gal pals.

"Leave the Skittles alone," Holly told Sookie who was painstakingly removing every color, but green from the bowl and tossing them in to the trash can. Sookie smiled sheepishly. "It's your turn," said Holly. Sookie tore out a piece of an article on exsanguinations and she rolled it carefully. She used the handmade straw to sniff her lines of white powder.

"Amelia," Sookie handed her the impromptu sniffing straw. Just as the girls were inhaling deeply to clear any remaining cocaine in their nostrils and pinching their noses, Victor, the Club Manager, walked in. Holly quickly threw a cloth on what was left.

"Sookie. Cute," he commented on Sookie's little hippie cowgirl costume. "A client requested you for a private dance."

"Come on Victor," whined Sookie. "My shift is over. I've got a block party to go to."

"It's Eric Northman."

"What does that mean?" she asked sarcastically. Current events, if they didn't immediately affect her, which meant if it wasn't in front of her and had nothing to do with food, a place to live, sex, drugs, or a pay check, she didn't bother.

"Means he's an important client; he's a Councilman running for Mayor. Make him happy."

"I can do it for you Sookie," Selah Pumphrey volunteered. She needed the money.

"Sorry Selah babe," said Victor. "He especially requested Sookie."

"He fuckin' better tip good," spat Sookie.

"That's my girl," said Victor.

Alone in the dressing room again, Sookie asked Amelia if she could borrow her Snow White outfit.

"Just leave what you got on," said Amelia. "You'll run even later if you change out. Just slip on a pair of crotchless panties."

"What if he gets spunk all over my costume?"

"You're right." Amelia helped Sookie change out of her hippie cowgirl costume and into the stripper Snow White outfit.

"You both head out," Sookie changed her underwear. "I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" asked Holly. They were her ride to the party.

"Positive," said Sookie. Something would come up, she was optimistic. Things always had a way of working out.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Bull Dog ~ o *** .

When Bill asked what they weren't telling him Sam said, "That group dressed like Monte Python will probably win best costume."

"Nah, I think we got this costume contest in the basket," said Bill studying the Monte Python group.

"Hey guys," chimed Sookie.

"Give us a round of shots," Sam gestured to the bartender.

"You're looking good enough to eat," smiled Bill. He picked up Sookie and gave her a bear hug. Her soft and warm breasts smashed against his chest. His hand around her back held her closer to him. He was drunk. Bill held her a few seconds longer than was decently acceptable. Claude's brow tensed disapprovingly. Bill released Sookie.

After she hugged Sam and a guilt ridden Claude, their shots were ready. Each of the friends took their shot glasses and on the count of three they washed it down.

"Another round," Bill slapped his open palm on the bar. "Make it Tequila."

"So have they started the judging yet?" asked Sookie.

"Thirty minutes," the bartender answered her question. He had a big smile on his face. He stared at Sookie's breasts as he distributed the shots of Tequila and lemon wedges.

"Sookie-Tequila shots," blubbered Bill.

"Ok," she said smearing lemon across her cleavage. Then after sprinkling salt, she offered her chest to Sam. As he leaned forward, he chanced a quick glance over to Claude to gauge if he was cool with it. He shouldn't have felt jealous, but Claude did. He didn't say anything. Quietly, he watched Sam rake his tongue across Sookie's cleavage.

"Delicious," grinned Sam. He had a good buzz going on. "Your turn Claude," he said. Sookie repeated the process. Feeling Claude's warm tongue on her skin, Sookie and Claude remembered fucking in the bathroom that afternoon. This made the guilt Claude was suffering worse.

"My turn," eagerly said Bill. He was past buzzed and was wasted. Sookie repeated the lemon and salt process again. Only Claude noticed the sad eyes Sookie gave him. She knew Claude regretted having sex with her earlier. It made her sad when Claude was not happy.

Sookie's sad blue eyes made Claude feel guiltier. He felt like he had taken advantage of his best friend. He should have walked out of the bathroom, and nothing would have happened. Instead he had stayed and watched.

Having swallowed his shot of tequila, Bill leaned in to Sookie's cleavage. Bill was drunk. Slow enough to draw Claude and Sam's suspicion, Bill ran his tongue across Sookie's sour-salty skin. His hands firmly gripped her ass, pushing her forward so he could crush his face into her bosoms. Her hands instinctively went to Bill's hair to keep from falling. Sookie moaned uncontrollably when Bill's tongue flicked her nipple.

"What are you doing?" Claude angrily gripped Bill's shoulder and pulled him off of Sookie. Bill was grinning ear-to-ear.

"I'm enjoying my Sookie-Tequila," snorted Bill. He was plastered.

"It's alright," Sookie padded a drunken Bill on his shoulder. "It was harmless really."

**__****. ***** o ~ Sitting in a Dark Alley ~ o *** .

Sookie and Claude tearfully say their goodbyes. He has to work tomorrow and might not be home when Sookie moves out. She assures Claude that they will still see each other since they both work at The Glenmore Club. So it isn't really a goodbye.

"See you later," she fakes a smile for Claude. He kisses her and stands up.

"See you later." He disappears down the alley.

Her unconscious companion stirs. He is gradually regaining consciousness. "How are you?" she asks.

"Sookie," he sits up quickly. He instantly gets dizzy. "My head," he gingerly touches the back of his head and fingers the bandage. "What's on my head?" He sits up carefully and sits next to Sookie, leaning his back against the brick wall.

"I didn't have any bandages so I used my underwear and my headband. I had to stop the bleeding. Want a Skittle?" She offers him her Ziploc bag of green candy. "Don't worry; I didn't take your mask off."

"Are you okay?" he asks taking a few candies and pops them into his mouth. He remembers seeing her getting shot by a police officer. His Phantom of the Opera mask is stiff. The whole thing moves up and down as he chews.

"Rubber bullets," Sookie answers. Her buzz is slowly slipping away. She doesn't feel so good, so she decides to eat more of her green Skittles.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Glenmore Club ~ o *** .

In one of the private rooms in The Glenmore Club, Eric sat vibrating with anticipation and a bit of nerves. The waitress was hot. Sex in cowboy boots. He wondered if she would find him attractive enough to ride him. Of course she would, he was gorgeous. Even straight guys wanted to fuck him.

"Hello," Sookie stepped into the dimly lit private room. Her voice dripped with sex appeal.

"How old are you?" Eric coughed. Up close, even in the moody light, she looked so young. He was almost twice her age.

"Old enough to spell fuck me," she purred. Good answer. His dick twitched. Slowly she moved her body to the music. Grinding, swaying, and dipping.

"I thought you were blonde?" Eric's eyes were glued on her. He felt like a kid in a candy store.

"What," Sookie pouted, "You don't like brunettes?"

"I like brunettes just fine. What's your name?" he asked.

"Snow White," she purred. "What's your name gorgeous?"

"Prince Charming," he answered and Sookie laughed. He reached his hand up to touch the side of her thigh.

"No," she mimicked the words with a sound. "No touching."

"How much to touch?" Eric stared at her through eye lids weighed down with lust. He looked like a lion ready to devour a lamb.

"Five hundred to touch below the waist," smiled Sookie as she touched herself, "Another five hundred to touch above the waist, and a thousand to kiss me." She didn't blink.

With a wicked smile, Sookie continued gyrating to the music. At one point she dipped forward giving him yet another full view of her backside. Eric could see by the crotchless panties she wore that she was bald. Sookie smiled when she heard him moan. The sound turned her on. He was good looking.

Slowly, she tortured him, removing one piece of fabric at a time. She was enjoying this more than usual.

"Will you save me?" she looked at him doe eyed as she touched herself.

"Come here," he rasped.

Sookie straddled his lap. He was hard. She seductively swayed, rocking her hips to the music. His hard on rubbing against her crotch was delicious. Eric reached for her hair. Her wig slid off.

"No touching," Sookie reminded him. She stood up and ran her fingers through her long blonde locks. Eric was in pain. His pants tented with his excitement. Sookie smiled and began to loosen her corset. One lace at time she freed her breasts.

Completely nude except for her cowboy boots and her crotchless panties, she erotically swayed to the music.

"Nice boots," Eric's voice was raw.

Bare breasted, Sookie mounted Eric again and nipped his neck. He gasped. Eric tangled his hand in her hair and drew her mouth toward his.

"No kissing," she told him drawing her face away from his mouth, "And no touching."

"Not fair," said Eric, "You're touching me."

Rocking her body, Sookie threw her head back. The friction his hard-on created between her legs made her ache. Eric's pants were wet with her juices. Eric knew he wasn't supposed to touch, but one look at her beautiful breasts and he knew that they were meant to be touched. He leaned forward, and his tongue flicked one of her nipples.

Sookie gasped. The first flash of the coveted high pulsed through her veins. She pressed her chest forward. Encouraged, Eric did it again. This time Sookie moaned. The pleasure that only having her nipples licked and sucked on made her quiver. She unzipped his dress pants.

* * *

**_continued on page 6 -}_**


	6. Page 6

**Sook & the Three Fairies**

**

* * *

**

**__****. ***** o ~ The Bull Dog ~ o *** .

Sam finished his beer as he studied his friends. He sensed that there was a lot more going on than anyone was saying. He suddenly let out a laugh when he realized Bill and Sookie had slept together.

Ignoring the squabbling lovers, Sam turned his full attention to Sookie and stared at her.

She was feeling guilty. Claude and Bill had been arguing for several minutes. She had liked having sex with Bill, and she had liked having sex with Claude. Sookie figured that this was probably wrong. At that moment she wished the King and Queen of the Fairies would find her at the _Bull Dog_ and take her home.

"What?" Sookie asked Sam. Her face turned red.

"I fucked Sookie!" shouted Claude. Sam sprayed beer through his lips. It went up his nose.

"You bitch!" Bill punched Claude on his lovely face. Claude shrieked. When he wasn't stripping, Claude was a model. His pretty face was his livelihood.

"Come on guys," Sam pulled Bill off of Claude. Sookie knelt on the floor next to Claude. His nose was bleeding.

"Why did you punch him?" angrily spat Sookie. "I fucked you too."

"What?" Claude's gaze darted to Sookie and then to Bill. Bill was shocked. She had promised never to tell anyone. Claude quickly sprung to his feet and he punched Bill. Sam and Bill stumbled, bumping into someone.

"What the hell!" a drunken frat boy spelled his beer. He picked up Bill and punched him.

"Bill," Claude cried out with concern. He loved Bill.

Bill stumbled over Sam's body and fell into some other guy.

Abruptly a bar fight broke out. Beer bottles and chairs started jetting in every direction across the air.

"Come on," Sam took Sookie by the arm and led her cautiously through the bar. They were managing to avoid the drunken men and women fighting and breaking chairs and bottles. Just as they had reached one of the bathroom doors, a beer bottle broke on the back of Sam's head. He stumbled, but Sookie caught him. Thinking fast, she shuffled herself and Sam into the men's bathroom dodging a chair leg that barely missed them.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Block Party ~ o *** .

Taunted by a rowdy college student, one of the riot officers lost control and struck the college student. The student's friends charged in to protect their friend. A rookie officer's finger flexed involuntarily around the trigger of his tear gas gun, and tear gas shot into the crowd. The police officers dressed in riot gear, not knowing what had actually happened, charged in and begun whacking at anyone not dressed in riot gear. Blood coated their batons.

**__****. ***** o ~ Sitting in a Dark Alley ~ o *** .

"I broke my little toe once. I'm cold. I walked barefoot for several months. I never thought something could hurt as much. That rubber bullet hurt like a bitch though." She had blunt force trauma to her liver. It was bleeding out.

"We should go to the ER."

"I saw stars when it caught the corner of the sofa. Every swear word I ever learned or ever heard came flying out of my mouth. I think I passed out. My little toe now lays on its side. You want to see? It took six months before I could wear shoes. The toe nail doesn't grow right anymore. It's discolored."

**__****. ***** o ~ The Glenmore Club ~ o *** .

"Is this being filmed?" Eric was breathing heavy. He was running for Mayor. A scandal like this would ruin him.

"No," Sookie fixed her gaze on Eric's. "Bubba is watching," she said as her fingers freed his stiff penis. "Do you like that?" she purred biting his earlobe.

"Shit," he moaned. Expertly, Sookie positioned herself over his cock. She let the music set the rhythm as she filled herself with him. "I need to kiss you," breathed Eric.

"No," Sookie whimpered, pulling away from his mouth. She moved rhythmically up and down his dick. Between his large mass and the drugs rampaging through her body, she was flying high.

Just as her organism hit her, Bubba flicked the red light overhead three times. It snapped Sookie out of her trance. The music stopped. Before Eric could reach his own climax, Sookie pulled herself off of him. Eric groaned when she moved away.

He was in love.

"Thank you for the ride Prince Charming," she smiled.

"You can't leave me like this," he glanced down at his glistening dick. Sookie reached for one of the robes that were kept in the hidden closet.

"Snow White," Eric stood up and leaned close to her, "I want to see you again."

"I'm here every week."

Eric studied her pretty face.

"How old are you?" he asked. She looked so young.

"Don't freak out," Sookie tied the string around her robe. "I'm old enough," she lied.

"I want to see you again. Not here. Not like this." Sookie hesitated. She always had older men offering to whisk her away and sometimes she would let them.

The last old guy she allowed to whisk her away, Rene, beat her black and blue. She lost several week's worth of pay while she was laid up in the hospital. When she came to, Claude had told her she had almost died.

"I'll be here Tuesday," said Sookie.

"I want to see you under other circumstances when kissing you is allowed," he explained. At least he didn't offer her a condo or a trip around the world, or diamonds. Sookie stared up at him. By a long shot he was more handsome than Rene and not as old. He was as beautiful as Claude and tall. She liked tall guys.

And she needed a ride.

"You want to get out of here?" she asked.

"Anywhere," eagerly replied Eric.

"Meet me out front," Sookie gathered her costume and wig.

"What's your name?" asked Eric.

"You first," she was being coy.

"Eric."

"Sookie."

"That wasn't so hard," he told her. Sookie smiled holding back her sad expression.

_Poor smuck, _thought Sookie. She wasn't sure who was more heartbreaking, her or him. By his expression she knew she had him wrapped around her finger. Suddenly, she felt something she never felt before. Remorse. He seemed like a really decent guy.

She needed a ride.

* * *

**_continued on page 7 -}_**


	7. Page 7

**Sook & the Three Fairies**

**

* * *

**

**__****. ***** o ~ The Disguise ~ o *** .

Pam chuckled when she saw the big grin on Eric's face. The Glenmore Club had done the trick. No more pinning after Sophie Anne. Anticipating as much, Pam had propositioned the hostess at the main entrance. She had promised her several mind blowing orgasms. All she had to do was let her friend borrow her car. Claudia, the hostess, agreed. She and Pam drove off in the red Corvette. Eric and Sookie drove off in a blue Honda Civic.

"Where to?" Eric asked Sookie. She was dressed as a hippie cowgirl.

"The Hill," smiled Sookie. "Nice car."

"Thanks. What's at the Hill?"

"A block party. Everyone who is anyone is going to be there. It's the hippest social event of the year. Haven't you heard of it before?" Her expression made Eric feel his age.

"Of course I've heard of it," he lied. "It's probably not a good idea. Someone might recognize me. People might not appreciate seeing their future Mayor partying with a sexy kitten."

Sookie's smile widened. She thought that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever called her. She unbuckled the strap so she could turn to face him.

"You need a disguise," stated Sookie. "Turn up here on Eighth Street. We'll make a detour first."

Before Eric could respond, Sookie unzipped his pants and thanked him for being so sweet.

Groaning, Eric tangled one of his hands in the back of Sookie's hair. Since she had worked him up back at The Glenmore Club, it took just over a minute.

"So what do you do for fun?" asked Eric. Sookie wiped the corner of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She always had fun.

"Do you have any hobbies or past times?"

"When I can manage transportation, I've been inspecting all 200 parks in town. I'm on a quest to find a Wishing Well. I'm half way through the list, but I still haven't found a Wishing Well."

"There's a wishing fountain downtown," pointed out Eric.

"Yeah, but fountains aren't special. They're not magical. Only Wishing Wells have magical powers. If you just want to make an average sort of wish then a wishing fountain would probably do, but for an extra ordinary wish, you need a wishing well. They contain fairy magic." Eric glanced over at Sookie to gauge whether or not she was making fun or if she was being serious.

"Did you read about that in a book?"

"Something like that," Sookie lied. She didn't like it when people looked at her like she was some crazy freak. Eric smiled at her and it encouraged her. "You see," she stated confidently, "Niall the king of the fairies fell madly in love with Einin, the daughter of a great nobleman. And Einin fell desperately in love with Niall. But there was a strong Prince named Breandan. Einin was betrothed to one of Breandan's, sons. Even as powerful as King Niall was, he could not stop the wedding. You see there's laws about this sort of thing and Niall couldn't break them. So on the spring solstice, Einin and Breandan's son were married.

"Desperate with carnal desire for Einin, Niall secretly created a pair of Wishing Wells. He built one well in the woods on Breandan's son's land, and the other well was built on Niall's land. Using the wishing wells, they could wish one another to appear. And this is how the lovers met and how they were able to endure their situation. They secretly met in the woods near the wells and they would make passionate love. All the creatures that lived in the woods would cry at how beautiful their love making was.

"One day Einin became pregnant with King Niall's child. Not wanting Breandan's son to raise his child as his own, Niall summoned Breandan. Niall told Breandan everything. Moved by Niall's undying love for Einin, Breandan agreed for his son to divorce Einin on one condition.

"Park behind that van," said Sookie. "I live right there."

"What was the condition?" asked Eric. He was enthralled by Sookie's story.

"Breandan wanted the blueprints for the wishing well. Desperate to make Einin his wife Niall agreed. He gave Breandan the secret prints for building a Wishing Well. Breandan took those plans and he began an intensive building campaign. He had wishing wells built over every mile of his lands from east to west and north to south. The wishing wells united his country. It was the first fairy super highway and telegraph system of its kind. Wishing wells became very popular. Breandan made lots of money selling the secret blueprints to the neighboring Princes of Faery."

"Fascinating," breathed Eric.

"Well, come on in. We got to search for a disguise for you."

Eric followed Sookie into her apartment. It was messy but not overly. The apartment looked well lived in.

"What's up with the green M&Ms?" asked Eric.

"There not M&Ms," Sookie was aghast, "They're Skittles."

"Oh," whispered Eric. "What's up with the green Skittles?" he asked glancing around the apartment. There were bowls, jars, and vases filled with the green candies scattered around the apartment.

Sookie blushed. "I love green Skittles," she said bashfully. The way she bit her lower lip made Eric's dick twitch happily. "Come on," said Sookie, "I should have something in my room that we can use."

Obediently, Eric followed her.

"This is my room," she gestured around the cluttered space. A single mattress was laid out on the floor, blankets and pillows haphazardly tossed about. Piles of color coordinated clothes littered the floor and bowls of green candy decorated the room.

"I think this should do," she stood up holding Eric's disguise.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Block Party ~ o *** .

Several blocks in the Hill area had been sectioned off for the block party. On the west side at the intersection of College Blvd and First Street, was a large platform featuring live music by an assortment of local bands some very popular others more obscure.

The local businesses, mostly pubs and restaurants had been happy for the increased business. For the residents of the Hill, it had always been a nuisance. The streets were crowded with college kids and drunkards and the music and volume created by two thousand people was just too much. Several residents had called the police to complain about the noise level.

The street leading up to the _Bull Dog_, a pub where Sookie's three fairies said they'd be waiting for her had been blocked. Not wanting to walk a dozen blocks, Sookie asked Eric if he could drop her off, and she would wait for him inside the _Bull Dog_. Reluctantly, Eric agreed.

Trapped between the street barricade and the line of cars behind him, Eric cursed as he struggled to maneuver the blue Honda back and forth several times before he got the car turned around.

Meanwhile, Sookie happily glided in to the _Bull Dog._

**__****. ***** o ~ The Bull Dog ~ o *** .

"I'm so sorry I hit you," Bill was crying. In the corner of the devastated bar, under a table that was bolted to the floor, Bill cuddled with Claude.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Claude gently told Bill.

"I love you," Bill tenderly kissed Claude. "I never planned on what happened with Sookie," Bill was filled with remorse. "I love you so much. You have to know that. I had one moment of weakness. I came home early when the office was closed for fumigation. When I opened the door, Sookie was wearing those cute cowboy boots."

"Yeah I really like those boots," Claude said. He remembered how they felt when she dug them into his bottom.

"She was masturbating. I've never seen a woman like that before. She said I could watch if I wanted to. And then it just happened. I felt terrible afterwards. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"I didn't want to hurt you either." Claude snuggled closer to Bill. The bar fight had moved outside. "She said I could watch her shave her pussy. And then it just happened. I felt awful. I love you so much Bill." Hearing details about Claude and Sookie made Bill very angry.

"I want you to kick her out."

"What?" Claude loved Sookie. She was his best friend. She always listened to him when he bitched about Bill, and she never judged him. Who would preview his new dance routines?

"I don't want her living with us anymore."

"Why?" Claude moved away from Bill and crawled out from under the table.

"Because she fucked you and I don't trust her," answered Bill. He was jealous of the close relationship Claude and Sookie had. He thought they spent too much time together talking and giggling and whispering. Bill felt like they were part of a club, and he wasn't allowed to join. They had always made him feel like an outsider. Bill was convinced that Claude would accidentally have sex with Sookie again.

"We can't just kick her out. She's my friend." Claude couldn't understand why Bill was acting the way he was.

"You have to choose; me or her."

Claude hesitated to answer, and this made Bill angrier. He marched out of the pub. His wings were crushed.

A parking meter crashed through the front picture window of the _Bull Dog_**.**

**

* * *

**

**_continued on page 8 -}_**


	8. Page 8

**Sook & the Three Fairies**

**

* * *

**

**__****. ***** o ~ The Bull Dog ~ o *** .

Sookie shut the bathroom door and leaned against it. Sitting on the bathroom floor was a group of hippies high on LSD.

"Groovy," slurred the man wearing a brown Afro wig with a headband securing it to his head. "Nice tits," he said. His voice sounded happy.

"Thanks," Sookie smiled. Sam groans and the sound reminded Sookie that he was in the bathroom too. Wetting some paper towels, Sookie dabbed the back of Sam's head. "Hold it," she told Sam. He leaned against the door and held the wad of wet paper towels against his head.

"Want some aeon flux?" the thin girl in a tie dye bikini bra smiled dreamily at Sookie. "Nice boots."

"Thanks. Nice skirt," Sookie admired the layered floral skirt the girl was wearing. Feeling that hippies are very in-tune with the spiritual realm, because of the LSD, Sookie asked, "Do you know where I can find a wishing well?"

"Nah," the other young man with long dark hair answered. He had no shirt or shoes on.

"The aeon flux might have the answer for you," the girl handed Sookie some LSD.

"I've never done it before. You think it'll work?"

"Absolutely," the young man with no shirt and shoes flicked his long hair behind his shoulder.

"Ok," Sookie took the small square. Watching the girl demonstrate what to do with it, Sookie placed it in her mouth.

"What's a wishing well?" the guy with the brown Afro wig asked. Always happy to explain what a wishing well was to a receptive and non-judgmental audience, Sookie proceeded to explain what a wishing well was and about the magic, and about Niall and Einin's passionate love making, and about Einin getting pregnant.

Hearing talk about passionate sex, the young man with no shirt or shoes started kissing the young girl in the tie dye bikini bra. They started making love next to Sookie and the guy with the brown Afro wig. Sam's eyes were transfixed on the young lovers. He found the young man very appealing as he thrusted fervently into the girl. The way his butt flexed made Sam horny. He slipped his hand under his little toga and began to masturbate.

"So what happened to the baby?" the guy in the brown Afro wig asked Sookie.

"Well," Sookie happily begun, "Breandan's son divorces Einin. Free to wed another, Einin becomes Niall's wife and the new Queen of the fairies. All the fairies are over joyed at their King finding true love. The people demand a holiday so that they can celebrate each year the day their King found true love. Niall and Einin agree, and they grant the fair folk their three day celebration.

"Since fairies are only pregnant for six months, Einin gives birth to her child six months after she got knocked up. All the fair folk wait anxiously outside the King and Queen's palace. All day and all night Einin suffers with great pains. Many fair folk cry for the Queen. Then on the third day, the palace is filled with the sounds of a baby crying. Everyone rejoices and is filled with hope at the sweet sound. Niall and Einin name their daughter Sook after the fairy month that she was conceived.

"The King and Queen declare their daughter's birth date a holiday. And the fair folk celebrate with much ale and food. People pass out with gluttony."

"Groovy," grinned the guy with the brown Afro wig.

"Yeah," Sookie lazily nodded her head. She was feeling the effects of the LSD.

Sam groaned painfully, and it worried Sookie. She crawled over to her friend.

"What's wrong Sam?"

The girl with the tie dye bikini bra and the young man who had no shirt or shoes had finished having sex. Sam had dreamily leaned his head against the door and aggravated the golf size bump on the back of his head.

"My head hurts," he frowned.

"Aeon flux will make you feel better," the girl in the tie dye bikini bra replied. Concerned for her friend, Sookie accepted it and offered the little square to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam placed the aeon flux in his mouth.

"I'm hungry," the guy with the brown Afro wig stood up. Everyone else stared up at him. He walked over to the door. Sam and Sookie moved.

"Wait for us," his friends called out. They followed him, and Sookie followed too. Food sounded good.

**__****. ***** o ~ Sitting in a Dark Alley ~ o *** .

"Did I ever tell you what happened to King Niall and Queen Einin's daughter?" she asked her companion.

"No," he answered.

"Breandan's son realizes one day that he regrets divorcing Einin. He misses her beauty. When he tells his father that he wants Einin back, his father tells him it is too late. Months pass and Breandan's son is not satisfied with any of the women his father finds and brings to him. His son feels like he is dying.

"One night, Breandan's son goes to the wishing well on his land and wishes for Einin to come to him. Einin is in bed with the King. The next moment she is gone. The Queen is startled when she sees her ex-husband. He is kneeling next to the well sobbing.

"Einin asks, "What is the matter?"

""I miss you," Breandan tells her and he begins to beg her to come back to him.

"Where do you live?" Sookie asks her companion.

"Stone Ridge," he answers. Stone Ridge is a community of miniature mansions in the outskirts of town. Sookie knows right away that there is no way she could squat there. She doesn't have a car.

"I won't have a place to live after tomorrow," she tells him.

"I keep an apartment downtown," it was a secret apartment under a fake name. "I'd like it if you stayed there." Sookie smiles.

"When Breandan's son confesses his heart to Einin," she continues, "Einin feels very sad. She does not love him. Einin is in love with Niall and with her daughter. She cannot bear to live without them. This upsets Breandan's son. He curses Einin and wishes her a life full of sorrow and then he sends her away."

"I take that smile means yes?" Sookie's companion asks her.

"Yes," Sookie grins. "Let me finish my story.

"After Einin refused him, Breandan's son knows nothing else but anger and this changes him. Wanting to punish Einin for refusing him, Breandan's son orders for Einin's daughter to be kidnapped and murdered. He sends out his two best assassins, Neave and Lochlan.

"By the dark of night, they break into the palace and steal the King and Queen's daughter. They take her into the woods to rip her heart out as proof to Breandan's son that they have killed the child. But when they are about to kill her, they take pity on the baby. She is the most beautiful child they had ever seen with hair of golden locks, and eyes the color of blue cobalt. The little girl's skin was soft as powder with lips the color of a lovely pink rose.

"Unable to kill such a beautiful baby, the assassins decide to take her to the human world. They take a human child of the same age from her crib and replace it with the King and Queen's daughter. The assassins kill the human child and take its heart to Breandan's son as proof of killing the King and Queen's daughter."

"We should go," her companion interrupts.

"Not until that nice couple comes back. I don't want them to come back and not find us here. They might worry."

"Very well," he draws Sookie closer to his side. Sookie inhales deeply. She enjoys the warmth.

She continues with her story, "The fair folk grieve for the loss of their princess, and the heartbroken King and Queen weep for months. They never stop crying until one day a tavern girl brings news of the Princess Sook. She is immediately ushered in and the King orders her to be beheaded.

"Being quick with her words, the tavern girl is saved when she tells the King that the heart Breandan's son was given was a human heart. As the Ax Man's ax is coming down on her neck, Niall raises his hand and gives the woman her life." Sookie rests her head on her companions shoulder.

"Lochlan and Neave were at the tavern drinking it up. In a drunken confession, they tell the tavern girl everything. Being loyal to the fair folk, the tavern girl travels three days and three nights to the palace of the King of the Fairies. The tavern girl tells the King and Queen everything they told her.

"The King is totally pissed and he orders Breandan's son to be killed. He captures Lochlan and Neave. The King dispatches his troops to search the home the assassins have told him about. When they find it, it has been abandoned. The King believes they lied to him about the whereabouts of their daughter and he has the assassins executed. But they didn't lie. The child's mother had died leaving the father a widower. He marries another woman who refuses to live in the house that belonged to his wife. So the man moves them away. The King doesn't know this and stops searching.

"I'm cold," Sookie stops. Her companion removes his cape and drapes it across Sookie's shoulders. Her body is in shock. Her liver is bleeding out. She thinks that she will never do LSD again if this is how it makes her feel. She thinks the high was good, but she decides that the after effects aren't so good.

* * *

**_continued on page 9 -}_**


	9. Page 9

**Sook & the Three Fairies**

**

* * *

**

**__****. ***** o ~ The Block Party ~ o *** .

Eric eventually found parking ten blocks away from the block party, and he was relieved that he had dropped Sookie off. In his costume he attracted a lot of people's attention, and this made him nervous. Sookie had assured him when they left her apartment that no one would recognize him.

"Love the mask," a young woman smiled at Eric.

"That's the shit!" her brawn naked companion wearing a jock strap gave Eric a high-five.

As Eric approached the block party, he heard angry and frantic screams. His gorgeous arctic blue eyes had begun to sting and water. People were running in every direction. He had to dodge a few of them or they would have plowed right into him.

"What's going on?" Eric grabbed a young man by the arm.

"What the fuc—" the young man threw-up. Eric jumped back barely saving his Italian suit.

"It's a riot! It's a riot!" crazily ranted a half naked university student. His beer spilled. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Shit!" The hand that wasn't holding his beer was holding up his over-sized basketball shorts. "Shit! It's a riot! Bad az—" he fell. His beer bottle broke, cutting his hand, and when his face hit the pavement, he broke his nose.

Eric was worried about Sookie. With his dark cape billowing behind him, he had rushed directly into the panic and chaos. His tall athletic build and porcelain white mask had made him an intimidating sight. Many people had jumped out of his way. One girl in particular had thought Eric was the real Phantom of the Opera Ghost and swooned. Her girlfriends caught her before her head hit the pavement.

**__****. ***** o ~ Near the Dark Alley ~ o *** . 

"Bill," Claude finds him walking back to the _Bull Dog_.

He doesn't answer Claude and walks right past him. Bill left his wallet at the _Bull Dog_, and he hopes that it wasn't stolen during the riot.

"She's moving out tomorrow," says Claude. Bill stops and turns around. He doesn't know what to say. He does like Sookie. When they had sex he had enjoyed it. This makes him feel guilty for wanting Claude to kick her out, and he wishes that there was a better way, but he doesn't trust the relationship that Claude and Sookie have. He is jealous.

"Thank you," Bill tells Claude. They embrace, and begin to kiss passionately.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Bull Dog ~ o *** .

Eric rushed into the _Bull Dog._ It was deserted. Broken glass and chairs and tables littered the pub. It looked bad. Eric was filled with concern for Sookie and her safety. She could be anywhere.

In the hallway someone shuffled into the front of the pub. It was Sam. He was holding a wad of paper towels to the back of his head.

"Have you seen a woman dressed up like a cowgirl hippie?" Eric was abrupt.

"You mean Sookie?"

"Yes," Eric was elated but impatient, he quickly asked, "Where is she?"

"She went with some other hippies. They were hungry."

"Was she hurt?" asked Eric.

"No. Not a scratch, which is more than I can say about me or this place," Sam glanced around the bar. It looked like a bomb had went off. "What's with the parking meter?"

Eric rushed out of the front door leaving Sam alone in the devastated pub. Outside the riot continued to escalate. People were tipping over the police cars and the riot control van. The tear gas was making others throw-up on the pavement.

A flash of psychedelic colors caught Eric's attention.

"Sookie!"

**__****. ***** o ~ Sitting in a Dark Alley ~ o *** .

"Did the king and queen ever find their daughter?" Sookie's companion asks.

"Not yet," she sighs. She wants to close her eyes. It is getting hard for her to fight against the feeling. Her ruptured liver has been bleeding out inside her body. "Do you think they will ever find her?" Sookie asks. She wants to ask him if he thinks they will ever find her, but she doesn't. If he thinks she's crazy he might not let her stay in his apartment. She needs a place to live.

"I think anything is possible," he answers. Sookie closes her eyes.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Riot ~ o *** .

"What's happening?" The girl in the tie dye bikini bra, the guy with the brown Afro wig, the young man who had no shirt and shoes, and Sookie, the hippie cowgirl, stood on the sidewalk and watched the riot.

"It's a mother fuckin' riot!" A university student was bouncing around, holding on to the waist band of his oversized shorts. His bare chest and face were smeared with blood from his broken nose. "The roof! The roof is on fire!" he ranted as he briskly passed the hippies.

They followed the half naked university student.

Around the corner the police in riot gear were beating an innocent man. An older woman, a resident of the Hill had been watching the riot from her backyard. Incensed by the injustice, she stepped over the invisible line separating her lawn from the sidewalk, and begun protesting against the police brutality.

Police officers charged at the woman, and began to beat her.

"Sookie!" She heard her name.

The drugs rampaging through her body made her feel larger than life; invincible. She kept hearing her name and she thought that she was hearing all the victims of the world calling to her for help. Like the hero she felt herself to be, she charged fearlessly forward to help the woman.

**__****. ***** o ~ Near the Dark Alley ~ o *** .

Sam has been wondering the streets and alleys looking for his roommates. He is about to give up and walk home when he sees two fairies passionately kissing. Sam is relieved that he has found at least two of his roommates, and starts walking toward them. With the three of them, Sam thinks that they will be able to find Sookie quickly. He is tired and wants to go home.

**__****. ***** o ~ The Riot ~ o *** .

Eric followed the flash of psychedelic color. He knew it was Sookie. A smile spread across his face. Her bottom looked edible in the mini-dress she was wearing. The length also accentuated her legs.

Seeing that Sookie had rushed toward the police officers, Eric broke into a full run.

"Sookie!"

A veteran police officer raised his gun in front of him and fired.

Sookie crumbled to the pavement.

"No!" screamed Eric. Rage filled him. He picked up the police officer who shot Sookie and body slammed him against the pavement. Two other officers try to pull Eric off. He flung them off of him. One of the officers regained his footing and broke his baton on the back of Eric's head.

Eric saw stars.

"Sookie," he breathed.

Everything went quiet and then black.

* * *

**_continued on page 10 -}_**


	10. Page 10

**Sook & the Three Fairies**

**

* * *

**

**__****. ***** o ~ Sitting in a Dark Alley ~ o *** .

Near the alley, Claude and Bill hear a man's deep voice calling Sookie's name. Bill looks at Claude disapproving when Claude starts running into the alley. A few yards away, Sam sees Claude dodge into the dark alley. He starts running.

"Is she alright?" asks the curly red hair girl and her boyfriend. They parked their car close by and came to help Sookie with her unconscious Phantom of the Opera.

"I'm okay," Sookie opens her heavy eye lids.

"Thank God," breaths Eric. Sookie had stopped breathing.

Claude realizes that his friend is the woman on the pavement surrounded by the Phantom of the Opera, Shrek, and Fiona. He rushes between them. "Sook are you okay?"

"Hi Claude," Sookie chimes. Over Claude's shoulder she can see Sam and Bill. Bill is frowning, and Sam is breathing fast and is smiling from ear-to-ear. "Did my three fairies win the best costume contest?"

"There was a fight in the bar," Claude explains. "The costume contest was postponed."

"Oh," Sookie frowns.

"We need to take her to the hospital," says Eric who is dressed as Phantom of the Opera.

"Who are you?" asks Claude.

"That's Eric," answers Sookie, "He's my lover." She closes her eyes and this makes Eric nervous.

"Don't sleep Sookie," Eric tells her.

"You know what," she opens her eyes, "You haven't kissed me yet." A small smile pulls at the corners of her mouth. "You can kiss me if you want."

Eric glances up at Shrek, Fiona, the Purple Fairy, the Red Fairy, and the White Fairy. They all shrug their shoulders.

Deciding to kiss her, if it would make her happy, Eric leans forward. His gaze locks with Sookie's, and he loses his breath.

"So beautiful," he whispers. Gently, his lips touch Sookie's. They kiss for the first time. Sookie is convinced that this is true loves kiss. His mouth and tongue are so tender. They feel like paradise.

Peace washes over her.

Eric leans back on the heels of his feet and admires Sookie's beauty. Tears cloud Eric's vision. He realizes that Sookie will never open her eyes again.

"Sook!" Claude pushes Eric aside and reaches for his friend. He takes her by the shoulders and shakes her, but Sookie doesn't wake-up.

"I think she's dead," the curly red hair girl's boyfriend states. He wraps his girlfriend into his arms. She is crying. "We'll go call an ambulance." No one says anything. Supporting his girlfriend, they leave the alley and walk toward their car where his cell phone is charging.

"What happened to her?" Claude is crying. Sookie was more than his friend. She had been his family. Bill is grief-stricken with guilt for making Claude kick her out, and he begins to cry. Realizing that he will never get to accidentally have sex with Sookie, Sam begins to cry.

"She was shot by a rubber bullet at close range," Eric answers Claude's question. He needs to go before the ambulance comes. He's a Councilman running for Mayor, and he can't afford a scandal. "I can't stay," he shamefully admits.

"We'll stay," Claude tells Eric. The three fairies kneel around their friend and weep inconsolably.

They do not notice when Eric leaves.

"One day," Claude's voice is so low only his companions can hear. He pulls Sookie into his arms and holds her tight. "The King and Queen of the fairies resend their army back to the human world," Claude's voice cracks. "They begin searching the last location the King and Queen's daughter was reported to be. From there the fairy army is able to track her to downtown. It takes them a year to search City Park. No creature great or small is overlooked. They question everyone, but no one has any information about the King and Queen's daughter." Claude runs his fingers through Sookie's pretty hair. His tears make Sookie's face glisten.

"A bag lady, the one that lives in City Park, the park that took you a couple of weeks to search, drunkenly approached the fairy army. The damn bitch is so drunk she pays no attention to the spears and arrows pointed at her. She tells the fairy army that she knows Princess Sook and tells them where she lives.

"Taking the drunken bag lady's word as truth, the army advances on the apartment building, the one that we live in, and the bag lady points it out to them. The fairy army hides in the bushes, and they watch the building carefully. The building is secure and they can't penetrate the security system. They don't have a fuckin' key.

"Then one day, three handsome and sexy fairies are exiting the building. They leave the door ajar. Seeing their opportunity, the fairy army enters the apartment building.

"Once inside, they quickly find our apartment. Your damn green Skittles that clutter the apartment is enough proof that they have found Princess Sook. They know this because fairies have an affinity to green. It gives them strength and makes them feel better when they don't feel so good. You told me that once.

"The fairy army sends a report to the King and Queen. For the first time in so many years, they smile. Wanting to see their daughter with their own eyes, the fairy monarchs travel to the world of humans. As their gossamer wings carry them toward the apartment building, they stop.

"The King and Queen's hearts still for a fraction. Their beloved daughter, now a human, is as beautiful as any god damn goddess," Claude leans forward and tenderly kisses Sookie. "The Queen begins to cry," his voice is raspy from weeping and talking at the same time, "As a human, Princess Sook cannot enter into the realm of the fairies, because there are no wishing wells in this fuckin' human world, and because of advances in medicine, humans can live to a good ripe age; it may be fifty years before her human body releases Princess Sook.

"Broken hearted the King and Queen return to their world. Just as they are resigned not to be reunited with their beloved daughter, something miraculous happens.

"The most beautiful sound draws their attention to a little fairy wearing cowboy boots.

"With majestic wings spread out like a god damn poem, Sook flies with a grace not even her parents have.

""Hello," you chime the way that always makes your blue eyes shine. And your pretty blonde hair is still long and sparkles like it always does when the sun hits it. It's very pretty.

"The fairy King and Queen's cheeks sparkle with happy tears. They wrap Sook in their arms and kiss her.

""You're finally home," the Queen happily declares. "You're finally home.""

**. * The End * .**


End file.
